taragilesbiefandomcom-20200213-history
Time Of Our Life
'''Time Of Our Life '''is a story written within the years of 2010 and 2011 written under the name of Tara Gilesbie. Originally located on FanFiction.Net it was, inevitably, removed from the site's archives without ever being completed. Holding up to 30+ chapters (Theorized to be up to at least 40) within it's binding (Plus one chapter from a hacker, who manged to break into the account and deny access to the account until Tara agreed to allow a chapter of his/her own making be placed on the site.) and wither or not she really wrote it is still up for debate. The story is rather unknown, despite it's author, due to it's deletion shortly after the creation of the story began to take off. Copies are currently being looked for as we speak. "Plot" Synopsis With in the typed words of Time Of Our Life we join the journey of a 17 year old Alabaster Dark'ness Denouement Crimson Smith, or Aba for short, along with her friends. Anita, who the this story's representation of Raven, and Cathlin, who is new to this whole ordeal and, real name is supposedly Kathy. It doesn't take long however for the twists in this story to begin as, while on their way to the school they attend in the middle of no where, they are pulled into a vortex where they are randomly dropped into the world of Naruto, or "Naruito" as she puts it. It only takes a group mere moments to realize where they are, despite the impossible means of it happening, simply by looking at the trees. From here we follow her new life in this shinobi based world full of poorly written sex scenes, characters, lies, and love as she tried her best to avoid Orochimaru's control and help save the world as it is brought to the brink of destruction. Characters Many character come and go as the story builds in chapters, but very few hold any importance. Rewritten to fulfill her sick desires, the characters are often just as cluelessly over powered as the main protag herself. Often knowing abilities they didn't know til much later in the canon series just for the sake of her getting her way. Humans turned vampires, by unknown means, very few of these characters were seen confessing their love for the unknown female of their class. Making it slightly different from it's equally as bad older sister, My Immortal. Most, if not all, the characters are either vampires, been called "pozer" or "prep" or "bicha" in some way, or called different names all together. Being killed is not the end of the road either, as characters are seen only a few chapters later to randomly walk back into the story. No questions asked on anyone's account. Names The lack of any canon spelling is seen far more through out the chapters of Time Of Our Life when it was in My Immortal. As the start of the story was not at all touched by other hands, which is clear, the names are often butchered in different ways depending on the sentence. However a few times they are spelled right, you are so used to them being wrong you question if your eyes are playing mind tricks with you. Character list Alabaster Dark'ness Denouement Crimson Smith - Perfering to be called "Aba" for short, she is the main focus of Time Of Our Life. As if her name wasn't enough to make you question the drugs Tara may of been given, she is a 17 year old vampire who lives in the middle of no where. She is a "goff" who dresses in only the best that Hot Topic has to offer her. Skilled and able to learn just about any Justu, even without reading about it, though her skill pales in comparison to her beauty. Anita- Tag along with Aba and is removed and added back into the story almost every other chapter, Anita is the personification of Raven within the Time Of Our Life universe. Played off as a two faced bitch within the third chapter, she is killed off. Only to be brought back a few chapters in to be Sakura's love interest. She seems to serve no other reason for being as far as we are shown. Cathlin- Tag along with Aba and is removed after the third chapter after being killed with Anita after flirting with Sasuke. She is never brought back officially into the story. Safe to assume the fall out was bad enough Kathy didn't want to patch things up. Sasuke Uchiha- Spelling of his name is rarely correct. One of the first people we meet outside of the fangirl group. Founded to be nothing like he should, he smiles and says "kawaii" while speaking cutely to girls. He, upon meeting the girl, asks Aba to attend a MCR concert with him. Much like Naruto, he already knows the Chidori before the Bell Test even occurs and is also a vampire. Naruto Uzumaki- With a name that differs like snowflakes, he is the boyfriend of Aba. He is placed on a team with her, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. Though said to be bisexual, it's never really explored more then for the read to assume as such. Character development is completely tossed just as much as training. As he has already mastered his demon chakara along with the Rasengan. More or less a total tool of his former cell of a man and actually dies during the story for the sake of the plot. Sakura Haruno- Sakura actually has the less misspellings within the story, as shocking as that may be. After dying her hair a darker pink and helping Naruto with his homework, she became a goff. Much like her pre-ship self she doesn't do much, but her personality is something to behold. Changed to reflect, what is thought to be, Tara's. Kakashi Hatake- Kakakashi, or any additions of the "Ka" part of his name, is the sensei placed to watch team 7. However, unlike his canon counter part, he's gotten highly over weight. Placed as the running joke character, til the Land of Waves arc is the Village hidden in the waves according to Tara he is nothing like his normal character. However, upon meeting Zabuza, he is killed. It is believed the Jonnin is brought back however. Gaara- Brought in shortly after the group graduate into becoming Genin, he is found wondering about the village. Highly out of character, other then his like for human blood, very little can be said about Gaara's character within the story's canon. His siblings never make an appearance however. Considered to be a tag along to Aba. Orochimaru- "Orrroochimaaaarooo" or any other variation, is the first villain in the story. He is classed as a preppy, gay male who uses a gun rather then powerful justu to do his dirty work. He is after Ebony, and only her, to help with his experiments and goes well out of his way to show it. Randomly showing up in her house and showing up at a concert, resulting in it completely crashing. Themes Much like it's older sister, My Immortal, Time Of Our Life has many themes said to be handled in a "nut stbid" fashion. Sex The most common type of scene in Time Of Our Life that is more out of place then anything else. We only see sexual intercourse occur between one couple, however it's slightly implied others are also doing such things behind closed doors. Lasting a grand total of four seconds and written much like My Immortal, these moments are always seen coming before you even get there and serve as nothing more then a slight irritation through out the series. "He put his boy thingy in my wetness" is the best this series offers you in terms of the smut factor and gives a good laugh if the reader can manage to deal with the horrible grammar that Tara seems to live with. Sexuality This theme is very very lightly touched on at the start of the story as everyone, as it turned out, is Bisexual. However, unlike My Immortal, it does manage to bring in the gay female aspect into the story. Resulting in nothing really occurring other then Sakura dating Anita, who later dies. Naruto notes that he also is Bi along with Sasuke as they had been in a relationship prior to Ebony showed up. How things went bad within in said relationship is never questioned nor brought up after this point. Self Harm Through out the chapters of the poorly written story, we find that her stance on this matter hasn't changed. As, within the first few words written down, we are told about her cutting. Which resulted in her taking so long to post the chapters. This act continues as the chapters go on, along with her constant fights with Raven, much to the frustrations of the reader. Aba and friends also take part in this. Many times having group cutting sessions, which never amount to anything interesting, only for them to drink their own blood to sustain their already dead brains. Said matter is never taken seriously, not that this is shocking at all, and seen more as a way to get blood rather then a cry for help or a way to kill oneself. Suicide Often pulled out of no where, Aba tried to kill herself a total of two times within the first 10 chapters. Added on Anita, upon her being revived once already, kills herself, in a rather no shocking fashion, by cutting. No one seems rather bothered by this, except for Sakura who quickly is over it, and no lasting repercussions seems to be in order. Murder While it is something seen within the canon world of Naruto, the means of going about these murders are handled ever so lightly. As seen in the third chapter where, upon admitting her killed her two best friends and dumped their bodies into the river, is praised with a "Kawaii" from the Uchiha she had just met. Before being asked to attend a MCR concert later that night. No questioned were ever asked along with no ANBU trying to even seek answers. Connections and Controversy Time Of Our Life is, more often then not, seen to be the second My Immortal or being compered to the story all together. More the latter then the former, it does share it's main plot and writing style. Serving the same reason for being and it just as bad if not worse. However the must better known bigger sister, while sited to be THE worst fanfiction ever created to date and bad in it's own right, was at least partly saved by it's slightly better grammar in the starting pages of it's chapters. It's largely debated if Tara wrote this herself or if someone was using her name for the sake of trying to get a little attention from the internet. Upon it being placed on Fanfiction.net is was placed on her account, rather then a fake, along with a few other stories written in the same style type. One being a cross over between Fullmetal Alchemist and Twlight. It's still rather unknown if Tara actually wrote the two stories in question, however her name is strongly attached to them as well as most people believing it was her sue creator herself.